


Moments in Love

by katane (read2day)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/read2day/pseuds/katane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a JetC10 challenge to write a piece of gratuitous sex, with no emotional justification (very liberating :) (and, also ancient - written more years ago than I can remember)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Love

His arms slid around her waist, clasping over the imperceptible swell of her stomach. Kathryn leant her head back against his shoulder, the warm beat of his heart thudding with an increasing pulse as his thumbs drew small circles on the black of her uniform. She closed her eyes on the stars warping in her view and concentrated instead on the feel of him, solid against her back.

Chakotay nuzzled Kathryn's hair, the shortness of it still startling to him, and blew gently. He smiled as the strands darted under his breath, tickling his face a little, and at the shudder that ran through Kathryn as she stood encircled in his arms.

His hands unclasped, his fingers set free to wander over her. Kathryn tensed as one hand meandered slowly upwards, and Chakotay paused.

"No, it's all right," she murmured, her eyes still closed. His hand continued its journey, the tension in her increasing with anticipation, an anticipation that was released in a rush of air and a soft moan as Chakotay cupped her breast. His fingers teased the nub, delighting in the response.

A soft kiss on her neck, and Kathryn had had enough of passivity. She reached up to stroke Chakotay's hair, running her fingers through it, smiling at the feeling - almost like fur. She turned her head, meeting his eyes ... his mouth ... they kissed, a soft suckling that swiftly cascaded into a mutual exploration of desire - his mouth slanted across hers with a bruising pressure, his tongue following the invitation of her parting lips to taste her, to be tasted in turn, a swift exchange and parry of need. Chakotay gasped for air, sliding from the moist warmth to pull at her lower lip with his teeth, gently tugging it, swollen and damp from his mouth.

Kathryn turned in his embrace, immediately missing the weight of his hand on breast as it slipped to her hip to steady her as she turned, and she tugged his hand back up with a eagerness that would have astonished her if she'd tried to think about it before. Chakotay followed her lead, her command, as always - his hand curving over her once again, familiar already with her contours, kneading gently on the soft pad. Kathryn moaned at the touch, still only a whisper of sound but enough to send Chakotay pressing against her. The rigid length butting her stomach dissolved any last intentions Kathryn had of prolonging this ... she put her hands on his chest and slowly slid her fingers over the planes of his chest, tracing the contours of the muscles, the ribs, and pushed between them to find the heat of his erection.

Now Chakotay groaned, his eyes closed at the sudden pressure as she flattened her palm over him, her thumb rubbing the tip and the fabric between their skin suddenly rough on sensitized flesh. His hands stilled and Kathryn looked at up him. A soft laugh of affection later she began to unfasten his uniform, tugging at the closures when they wouldn't respond to her touch quickly enough. Chakotay let his hands drop to his sides and watched her, her hair swinging slightly with her movements as she worked. A smile, never far from his mouth when she was around, uncurled a little crookedly and he raised a hand to slide it through her hair, letting it flow through his fingers.

Kathryn pushed his jacket open and dropped to her knees as she flicked open his pants. Chakotay's hand tightly painfully in her hair as she took him into her mouth without warning. She nipped gently at him, then glanced upwards with mischief in her eyes at his reaction. His eyes dilated to black, fathomless heat, and she felt herself pulled in, warming and melting under his gaze. Slowly, very slowly, she slid her mouth over him ... and watched him follow her every movement with an unwavering concentration, his hand now relaxed against her head, cupping her loosely, his fingers weaving through her hair.

He felt himself pressed against the roof of her mouth, her tongue hot and insistent, sliding and pushing, and almost came at the sight of her - a fantasy he'd never thought to see, a feeling he desperately wanted to share. A little control slipped through, and he reveled in the sensations for a moment before sliding from her mouth - the sight and touch of her lips on him, the smile and desire in her eyes, almost undid him again - and pulling her up into his arms again.

"Too fast, too one-sided," he said, answering the question she hadn't asked, and drew her jacket open. Kathryn slipped the jacket off as he dropped his behind him, and she pulled her turtleneck from her pants before he'd managed to untangle his wrists from the arms of his top. One swift tug, and she pulled the top over her head and let it fall to her feet.

Now Chakotay's hands were free, and he hooked a finger under each strap of her bra, drawing it down her arms to undercover her breasts - a slow unveiling, exquisitely slow, and he could feel himself hardening further, painfully, at the blush that covered her as he watched her. The flush on her skin was a modesty that he found enchanting, and he bent to kiss her again, her mouth soft beneath his as she pressed against him, equally soft against his chest. An embrace, and her hands drew patterns on his back as she savoured the feel of his skin, his hands trying to mimic her movements on her back.

The patterns became more complex as she tried to catch him out until they were laughing against each others mouths, kisses punctuated with soft snorts of amusement. Then she found the waistband of his pants and the laughter was replaced by desire as she pushed his trousers to the floor. His hands were a little busier, dealing with fastenings, but they stepped from the puddles of uniform at the same time ... Kathryn blinked and found herself carried to her bedroom with a flattering speed, her arms wrapping round Chakotay's shoulders. She kissed his neck, a soft brush of her lips, then bit gently, experimentally, to see what his reaction would be. Satisfactory, she thought, as he took a swift, sharp, breath and tightened his grip on her.

Chakotay steadied himself, one knee on the bed, and laid her on the cover then, as quickly as her movements earlier, slid his hands between her thighs and buried his mouth against her with a hard kiss, his tongue dipping into her folds, tasting, then lapping up over the hard nub just above. Kathryn arched on the bed with a cry that she couldn't suppress, her hips pushing against him, meeting his mouth with a kiss of her own. Chakotay smiled, and she could feel it, felt the curl of his lips, against her.

His soft exhalations on her damp folds feathered and fanned the arousal that had built all evening between them, and Kathryn arched against him again, hard, as she cried his name. Her thighs tightened around him and Chakotay kissed her once more, then lifted his head. His tongue he replaced with a finger, then another, slipping deep into her, stoking the soft tremors that rippled through her. The scent of her on his mouth, the feel of her under his hands, was intoxicating. Kathryn pulled him up, needing to feel him against her, and he met her mouth, the taste of her still sweet on his lips.

A soft cry, and she arched against him again, his fingers gripped as she blindly felt for him, found his erection, and wrapped her hand around him in a driving rhythm. Chakotay pushed into her grasp, a spiral of arousal tightening through him until he abruptly pulled back and rolled over on his back, pulling Kathryn with him. She straddled him, his fingers still rubbing with her, he still wrapped in her hand. A moment's pause, they looked at each other, caught and held by the sparking desire that fed each and both, then Chakotay slid his fingers from her, holding her open to him as Kathryn guided him to her. A touch, just a touch, and she held the tip of him inside her. His fingers slid up, over her stomach in a caress, and cupped her breasts for a moment. Up further, and he traced the outline of her mouth as she reveled in the feel of him, holding him inside her at last, and then sank slowly, inch by inch, onto him.

She bit her lip as she stretched to accommodate him, easing herself, caught his finger with her teeth and sucked it into her mouth with a pulse that matched her paced acceptance of him. One final, small, definite movement and he filled her. Kathryn let her head drop back, releasing his finger, and Chakotay closed his eyes momentarily at the sight of her, the feel of her surrounding him - her scent still on him, her warm enclosing him. He began to move under her, slowly circling, pushing a little further, withdrawing, a intimate dance measured in heartbeats.

Kathryn slowly lifted her head to watch his face, to meet his eyes as he watched for her reaction, learning what fired her further. She smiled lazily, belying the momentum that arousal had built up within her, and touched his hand. Her fingers entwined with his, and she pulled him up to meet her, sitting up. Chakotay propped himself on his other hand, and met her mouth as she stooped to kiss him. The shifting position pulled him deeper into her and Kathryn gasped against his mouth, a breathy moan.

She rocked against him, now taking the rhythm he'd started, echoed in the thrust of the kiss between them. Increasing, spiraling, always moving, building ... and suddenly she could feel the gathering tension tighten a little further still. Kathryn pulled back from the kiss abruptly, leaving Chakotay momentarily bewildered.

"Look ... watch," she murmured, her voice a little broken. His eyes followed hers, and he watched as she lifted a little with the rhythm of their joining. Their heads dropped to the others shoulder, breathing suddenly more ragged as they watched as he surged into her, damp and hot, her quiet slick acceptance of him. Once, twice ... and Chakotay closed his eyes, Kathryn's name sobbed against her skin, as he felt himself lengthen, surge and pulse into her, the thrust as he spilt into her matched by her sudden tightening around him and her cry of his name, a split second after his moan.

They collapsed together, an embrace both desired and inevitable as the tension snapped and dissipated between them. Kathryn lay boneless on Chakotay, spent, rising and falling with each breath that he took. He was still buried within her, softening slowly, and she kissed his neck, too tired to lift her head to meet his mouth, and felt his smile against as he kissed her hair, nuzzling, his hands curved around her, holding her to him as they fell asleep.


End file.
